


A Little More Than Flirting

by Beautiful_River



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_River/pseuds/Beautiful_River
Summary: You and Stan had done a little more than flirting. Yet you couldn't help but wonder why he hasn't tried more. A rainy day and car trouble provides an answer to your question.
Relationships: Stan Pines/Reader, Stanley Pines/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 122





	A Little More Than Flirting

Any second you were alone with Stan his hands were on you. He would run his hands over your sides, and slip his thumb under the hem of your shirt to gently caress the skin there. Or he would use his strong arms to lift you onto the gift shop counter, then hold your chin in one hand and run the other up and down your outer thigh. Besides that though, he hadn’t tried anything else. 

Not that you didn’t trust Stan, but you thought he would be eager for… more. But you didn’t mind taking things slow, not that you haven't thought about doing more with him. 

The sky is gray and the wind blows wildly through the trees as the last customers leave for the day. A gust of wind knocks a few brochures off a display and you lean down to pick them up.

“What a view.” Stan comments as he moves his way to help you.

You roll your eyes but smile. Together you fix the brothers back where they belong. A gust of wind rattles the windows and Stan moves his attention to look outside.

“Supposed to be a bad storm, you should hurry and get home before the rain starts.” Stan places a hand on your shoulder.

“What about my closing duties?” You ask.

“Don’t worry about it, kitten.” He gives you a quick kiss. “Rather you get home safe. If anything happened to you I’d have to look for a new cashier, and the hiring process is hell.”

You know he's joking but scoff and shove his shoulder. “And here I thought maybe it was because you liked me or something.”

He’s about to make another sassy remark when there's a crack of thunder outside. “You can flirt with me some more tomorrow, but seriously kid, don’t want you caught driving in this storm.”

You move around the counter and grab your bag before giving Stan a kiss goodbye. Right when you get out the door and find your keys in your bag you feel the first raindrop. Making a beeline for your car you duck in, only getting caught by a few drops, even though your car had been the furthest possible spot from the door. Left more room for tourists. You slip your keys into the ignition and turn and nothing happens. You try again but to no avail, not even a sputter. 

“Crap.” You complain right as the downpour begins. Sheets of rain cover your car and surrounding area. You try your leys one more time before pulling them out and shoving them back in your bag. 

You take a deep breath and cover your head best you can with your bag as you make a dash back to the gift shop door. Even running at full speed isn’t a match for the amount of rain coming from above and by the time you shut the door behind you, you’re soaked. 

Stan’s looking confused at you from where he’s counting money behind the counter. “What’s the matter kid? You’re soaked, kid.”

“That’s not the first time a guy has told me that,” you joke, catching Stan off guard. His cheeks turn a cherry color and averts his gaze back to finish counting the till. 

You set down your bag and place your wet shoes and socks by the door. “My car won’t start.” You pad over to him, feeling weird to be walking barefoot around your job.

Stan places the money back in the draw and closes it. “I can take a look at it when all this rain stops.” He leans on the counter and smirks. “But in the meantime why don’t we get you out of those wet clothes.”

This time your face turns red. “I… Uh, okay.”

He booms a deep belly laugh as he comes around the counter to you. “Didn’t mean to fluster you, toots. I just mean I have some clothes you can borrow.” He gently takes your hand in his and kisses your forehead.

You let out a soft laugh. “Alright, lead the way.”

Stan leads you past what you’ve seen before, the small table, followed by the living room. Then the rest is new, another doorway and he leads you up the stairs to another door.

“It’s, uh, a little messy. Don’t get a lot of guests up here.” He warns before turning the knob and pushing it open. The bed isn't made and there’s a few magazines here and there but nothing too bad. About what you’d expect from a single man his age.

He lets go of your hand to move across the room to a dresser before he starts digging around. You can feel the air kick on and the normally welcome coolness sends a chill down your body. You bring your hand up around yourself and try to stop shivering. 

Stan walks up to you with a frown and hands you a few items of clothes. “Here, you get changed into these and I’ll make us something warm to drink. Bring your clothes down with you and we’ll get them in the dryer.”

He gives you a quick kiss before leaving the room. If you’re being honest with yourself, you’re a little sad he didn't stay. Still, you change and do as he says. You strip down to just your underwear, your bra tossed into the pile of wet clothes. The clothes Stan had given you were a well worn crew neck sweater and a pair of pajama bottoms. You slip them on and roll up the sleeves of the sweater before heading downstairs, wet clothes in hand. 

You follow the noise you hear and end up in a kitchen, Stan has his back to you and he's stirring something on the stove.

“Where should I put these?” You ask, announcing your present in the room. 

He turns and begins to say something before his eyes land on you. He looks you up and down and then smiles a goofy grin. “Right around the corner is dryer.” Stan nods in the direction.

You quickly throw your clothes in and return to the kitchen. You lean against the counter next to Stan. He still has the goofy grin on his face.

“You look good, kid.” He winks.

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” You give him a wink back. “What are you making?”

“An old Pine’s family recipe. Caliente coco.” He turns off the stove and sets the pot on a cool burner.

You snort. “You mean hot chocolate?”

He mocks offended. “Trust me, this’ll be better than anything you’ve had before.”

“I’ve been told that before too,” you joke and Stan laughs. 

He pours the liquid into two mugs and hands you one. “Careful, it’s hot.” 

You take the mug from him, allowing your hands to brush against his for a moment. The warmth from the ceramic is welcome in your hands and you blow on the coco before taking a sip. Stan was right, this was better than any other you’ve had before.

“Stan, this is so good.” You eagerly take another sip.

“That’s not the first time I’ve heard that.” Stan quips back.

You laugh, but in the middle of a sip, causing coco to splash onto your face, you pull the mug back laughing.

“It wasn't that funny.” Stan laughs and hands you a paper towel. 

“The timing was impeccable.” You wipe the rest of your face and toss the towel in the trash. 

There's a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder that rattles the windows. You and Stan both turn to look outside and rain hits the glass.

Stan turns back to you with a quizzical look on his face. “Doesn't look like the rain is letting up anytime soon. I’d offer you a ride home in my car but my doctor says I'm not supposed to drive at night. Would you be alright staying the night here?” His hand reaches the back of his neck to rub awkwardly.

“Oh course I would, Stan.” You smile and place a reassuring hand on his arm.

The smile returns to his face. “Okay, good, great.”

You idly chat while you finish your drinks then Stan suggests a movie. He points you in the direction of his vhs while he goes to change out of his suit, and you dig around until you find one that looks interesting. Stan returns in a tank top and sweats and you can't help but admire his strong arms and the way some hair sticks out from his chest.

“Horror movie, huh? Didn’t think you’d be the type of gal to be into slahsers.” He comments as you pop the tape into the player.

“I don’t like watching them alone and don't have a lot of people who want to watch them with me.” You turn back and look at him. He's already sitting in his chair and you grin when you realize the only place to sit is in his lap. “Will you hold my hand if i get scared?” You ask, looking up at him from under your lashes. 

Stan takes a deep breath in and looks you over again. “Anything you want, kitten.”

You sit sideways in the chair, there's enough room for your bottom so squeeze between Stan and the arm of the chair, your legs and drape over his and he wraps and arm around your waist. 

The movie is pretty cliche and you soon find yourself tired of it. Turning your attention to Stan you see he’s still watching. There's a loud noise from the tv and you jump, placing your hand on Stans chest. Stan chuckles and tightens his grip around you.

“Don’t worry, sugar. I’ve got ya.” He purrs.

Embarrassed, you hide your face against him. His attention goes back to the movie and you look up at him, then over at your hand on his chest. Absentmindedly you begin lightly playing with the hairs under your fingertips, running your finger across them. Stan lets out a little hum at the action but doesn’t move.

This is the first time you’ve seen him outside of his Mister Mystery get up. He looked good, great even. You loved how big his arms looked when they weren’t being covered up. His belly was more prominent than in his suit, not that you minded. The thought also crossed your mind as to why he hadn’t tried to sleep with you yet. 

You were lost in thought about how handsome he was when he suddenly grabbed your side.

“Boo!” He shouted, causing you to jump. He cackled at your response. 

“Stanford Pines!” You pouted and swatted his chest. “Not funny.”

“It’d say it’s pretty funny.” He argues and finishes laughing. 

You move your hand from his chest and cross your arms and with an even more dramatic pout.

“Come one, don’t be like that, kitten. I’m just teasing.” He kisses your cheek. “You looked so concentrated I just had to. What’re you thinkin’ bout anyways?”

Your face turns red when you realise what you had been thinking about. “N-nothing.” You stutter.

He chuckles and ducks his head down to kiss you. “You can tell me, won’t tease ya’, promise.” He moves his kisses from your lips to your cheek, then he begins to pepper them down your jaw.

You sigh and move your hands to rest on his chest. “Y-you.” Stumbling over your words you tell him the truth.

He smirks against your skin and starts kissing down your neck. “What about me?” He hums between kisses. 

You tilt your head back to allow him better access. “How handsome you are.”

“That’s funny, because I’ve been thinking about how gorgeous you are all day.” He takes a second to gently bite your collar bone before moving to kiss up the other side of your body. “Is that all?”

You bite your lip to stop the noises in your throat. “I was wondering,” you begin then pause.

“About?” Stan is half way up your neck with kisses when there's a flash of lightning that lights up the room then thunder so loud it shakes the whole building.

You yelp and pull yourself to Stan, straddling his lap. He chuckles and you can feel it under your cheek. Pulling back you can hardly see, the power having gone out. 

“Guess we’ll have to find something else to do besides watch a move.” He quirks and eyebrow then moves forwards to kiss your lips. To his surprise you pull back.

“Stan.” You say almost stern.

It’s dark but he’s close enough for you to see his eyes wide with worry, searching your face like an answer will be written on it.

“Stan, I,” you let out a sigh. “I just wanted to ask, I was thinking…” You begin to ramble before you sigh again. “Is there a reason you haven’t, we haven’t… Why haven't you tried to sleep with me yet?”

He relaxes back into his chair when you are finished with your question. His hands come up the drag down his face as he lets out a frustrated groan. “It’s not that I don’t want to,” He looks you up and down again. “Believe me, I want to. It’s just that,” he sighs. “It’s not often I get this chance to be close to someone. And you’re, uh, you’re special, kid. And what I’m trying to say is I like what we have going between us. I like us.” His voice is not more than a whisper when he adds, “I like you.”

You lean forward and place a gentle kiss on his lips, resting your forehead against his. His hands move down, you hold your hips. “I like us, you, too.” You tell him. “If you don’t want to yet I can wait. But when you’re ready, I’ll be ready.”

His grip tightens on your hips, he kisses you again, a little rougher than before. “Oh, I was born ready.”

You smile against his lip and kiss him again. “Really?” Another kiss.

“Really.” His hands are further up into your sweater than they ever have and the simple touch makes you sigh. “Tell me if it’s too much.” His rough hands move to the soft flesh of your breasts. He runs his thumb over your already hardening nipples.

You bite your lip and lean into his touch. Your hands move to the bottom of his tank top and pull it up as far as it’ll go with his hand in your sweater. The palms of your hands run over the hair on his chest, then lightly pull it. Stan almost growls.

His hands move down, grab the hem of the oversized sweater and pull it up over your head. Before he has time to duck his head down like he wants, you to pull on his tank to come off as well. 

“Be fair.” You whine against his lips. He can’t argue with that and let’s you remove it. 

He ducks his head down to bring one of your nipples into his mouth with a gentle suck, the other pinched between his fingers. Your hands tangle in his hair as you arch into his touch.

“Stan,” you whimper his name.

He smirks against your skin and moves to your other breast. “Feel good, kitten?” He gently bites the skin between your breast then licks over it. You nod your head. “Tell me how it feels.” He pauses his touches.

“G-good.” You breath out. Normally men just pawed roughly at your breasts, and weren’t smooth and caring. Stan was different, experienced. 

“S-stan?” You tug on his hair.

He hums in response as he moves up to your collarbone to suck a bruise into your skin.

You lean down to his ear and whisper, “Take me to your bed.”

Before you can even pull away from his ear, he’s standing up. His arms are under your ass supporting you, his mouth still kissing hungrily at your jaw.

Your arms wrap around his neck. “Stan!” You giggle. “I can walk.”

“Mmm, don’t want you that far from me, sugar.” With his mouth on your body you can’t really argue. As he carries you back up the stairs you tug at the hairs at the nape of his neck until he pulls his head back, allowing you access to crash your lips back onto his. His tongue drags across your bottom lip and you allow him to slip his tongue into your mouth. 

You let out a soft moan and he squeezes your ass, kicking open the door to his room and shutting it behind him. He’s right on top of you when he lays you down on the bed. 

He takes a second to move back and look at you. You’re both panting. Stan smiles and brings a hand to your cheek.

“Still good?” He checks before continuing.

Your heart swells at his kindness. “So good.” You assure him, giving him another quick kiss.

That’s all the assurance he needs before he begins kissing down your body again. After kissing down your neck, chest, and stomach he stops right above your pants. He gives a gentle kiss right at the edge and grabs the sides, slipping his fingers under the waistband but waiting. You lift your hips so he can slide them down, and he does. Leaving you in just your underwear.

He sits back a second just to admire you. “Damn kid.” He stares down at you with a lopsided grin and you can feel heat rise to your cheeks. You start to get embarrassed and your arms move to cross over your chest before Stan stops you. Gently, he takes your wrist in his hands and pulls them away. “Don’t be getting bashful on me now. I just wanna get a good look at you.” You watch as he slowly moves his eyes to scan up and down your body a few times. “Fuckin’ gorgeous.” 

You wiggle a bit in his grasp, you don’t mind being restrained but you’d rather be getting touched. Desperate for any sort of relief from the heat building between your legs, you press your thighs together and wiggle your hips. Stan laughs, clearly seeing your desperation.

“Let me take care of that for you,” he coos and frees your hands, moving down your body. He places a hand on your thigh and you spread them wide for him. Stan positions himself between your thighs, his head right by your underwear. Using one finger he runs it up over clothed folds. You whimper and buck into his touch desperate for more. “You really this excited for me?” He teases seeing your panties turn a darker color as your slick wets them.

You whine and push into his touch but he pulls away.

“Asked you a question, darling.” He reminds you.

“Yes, yes!” You cry in desperation. “For you, Stan. Please, touch me.”

That’s a good enough answer for him. He pulls your panties to one side with his hand and his mouth comes up to your clit, flicking over it in hungry laps.

You gasp and clutch onto the blanket below you. He continues to work his magic with his tongue when you feel a finger at your entrance.

“More,” you whimper in encouragement and he complies, slipping one finger inside you. Slowly he moves it in and out. 

“Can you take another one?” His hot breath can be felt right on your clit.

Knowing this time you had to give a verbal answer you reply with a breathy, “Yes.”

You moan as he slips another digit in, causing Stan to moan against your folds. He thrust his finger slowly in and out, then positions then upwards and presses right up into your g-spot. You can’t help the loud noises that leave your throat. Stan continues the motion when he sees how good your reaction is. A few more strokes of his finger and he feels you start to tighten around him.

“Come on, kitten, that’s it. I know you’re close.” He encourages you.

It’s not long before you’re seeing stars as you reach your climax. You tighten around Stan’s finger with a loud cry. He continues his actions to help you through, until the sensation becomes too much and you have to push him away.

He chuckles and moves up to kiss your forehead, pushing hair away that's beginning to stick from sweat. You can feel Stan is still hard against your belly. He begins to ask you a question but stops when you feel up his hard member over his sweats.

You give it a few more strokes before your hand slips under the waistband and grabs a hold of him. He feels thick. Stan's head hangs down and he breathes heavy against your neck. You move slowly up and down his shaft a few times, then use your thumb to swipe across this head. He groans into your neck and bucks his hips.

“You got no idea what you’re doing to me kid,” he practically growls.

After you give him three more quick strokes he grabs your arms and slams them down onto the bed over your head and begins attacking your neck with kisses and bites.

“Do you want to…” He tries to ask.

“Yes, please, Stan, please.” You beg.

“No need to beg, let’s save that for another day.” He teases but your heart races as you think of what he means.

He lets go of your arms and reaches for his night stand, after some digging around he pulls his hand back with a condom. He moves to stand at the edge of the bed and slips out of his sweats and underwear. You sit up and watch as he springs free. He watches as your mouth falls open at the sight of him, eye growing wide. Now it’s his turn to be embarrassed.

His hand rubs the back of his neck while he stands in front of you naked. “I know I’m not much of a looker, but,” you silence him by sitting up on your knees and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“You’re massive, Stan.” You gasp against his mouth. This seems to return his confidence as he gives you another heated kiss and he moves his hand to grab to protection. You place your hand over his. “Let me.”

Stan doesn't argue as you take the foil wrapper in your hands and rip it open. You take him in one hand and the condom in the other and slowly slide it down until his whole member is covered. Stan leans his head back with a groan. He looks down at you when you hard pauses at the bottom of him. Looking up at him you give his head a gentle kiss, and that’s all he can take.

Stan grabs your shoulders and pushes you down onto the bed, you bounce when your back hits the mattress and you giggle. He moves his hands to your hips and quickly discards your soaked panties, then moves his hands back to pull you right to the edge of the bed, your legs wrap around his waist. Between your legs and you can feel him pressing into you.

“Are you ready, baby?” He waits.

“Yes,” you only whisper.

His hands move to your ass to pull you into the perfect position as he slowly presses into you. He goes a little at a time, just the head then he pulls out, your slick providing more than enough lubrication. He goes a little bit further the next time before pulling all the way out. Each press he goes deeper until he bottoms out. When he does he pauses, both of you enjoying the warmth. 

“Stan, please.” You wiggle under him.

This time he pulls all the way out and slides all the way back in. You both let out a moan. Each trust he begins to move a little faster, almost torturously slow at first, but you’re thankful since the slow movements help you get used to his massive girth. 

After a few minutes Stan can’t help himself anymore and he’s giving long hard thrust into you. The room is filled with the sound of moans and skin hitting skin. You reach up for him and pull him down to your mouth, his kiss is sloppy and wet and you can still taste yourself on his lips. Your fingers dig into his shoulder.

You break the kiss. “Faster.” Is all you can manage to say.

Stan complies and begins to pick up the speed, thrusting deep, hard, and fast into you.

You drag your nails down his back leaving angry red trails. You cry out with every thrust. “Stan, oh god.”

It’s not long before you start to grow close to a second orgasm. Stan seems to sense this and brings one hand down to rub small quick circles on your clit, bringing more loud noises from your throat.

“That’s it, tell me how good it feels.” He encourages you and you make more loud noises, not holding anything back. “Just like that, kitten. Shit, you feel so good.” You can tell Stan is close too as his thrust starts to lose rhythm.

Stan’s circles on your clit quicken, and a few pumps later you come again crying his name, your insides tighten around him. A few more deep thrust and Stan quickly follows, praising you with pet names and quick kisses. 

You both still and take a moment to catch your breath. His breath is hot on your neck, and he plants a kiss there before you feel him slowly slip out of you. You whimper at the overstimulation.

He discards the condom before pulling you back up the bed with him. Your head finds a comfortable resting place on his shoulder as you curl into his side. He wraps his arms around you and you giggle, overly happy with yourself.

“Enjoy yourself?” He kisses your forehead and you turn to look at him.

“Very much so.” You bite your lip to try and stop the wide smile on your face.

He looks away. “Don’t look at me like that or you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” He warns.

You rest your hands under your chin and look up at him through your lashes. “Look at you like what?” He looks at you to see you bite your lip and tuck a stray strand of hair behind your ear.

He flips you onto your back and pins your hand over your head again. “Think you’re cute, huh?” He chuckles.

“Actually, yeah. Don’t think I’d be here if I wasn’t.” You tease.

“Alright, you’re a little too cocky. I think you need to be reminded who the boss is around here.” He moves to straddle your lap and moves his hands down to attack your sides with tickles.

You gasp and begin to wiggle and laugh under him. “Stan, no!” You giggle. “I-I,” you laugh, “I give up! No more.” 

“Who's the boss?” He laughs, not letting up on his tickles.

“You are, Mr.Pines!” You squeal. “Stan Pines, please!” With one last giggle he stops.

He stares down at you with a soft smile on his face, eyes full of adoration. You look at him much the same. He leans down and gives you a gentle kiss before he leans back up just to look at you again. 

There's a wonderful moment of just basking in each other’s presence before a loud hum breaks it. It startles you and you throw your arms around Stan’s neck and bury your face in the crook of his neck. You can feel him chuckle.

“Power’s back on.” He informs you what the sound was, giving your arm a gentle pat. You pull back with a sheepish smile on your face. “Wanna finish out the movie?”

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll asked for it and here it is! A nsfw chapter to flirting is easy. Tell me what ya think!


End file.
